Lake Pleasant
by godamnsnappy
Summary: Book 1 of the Family Ties Trilogy. “Jacob Black, you will know that I will NEVER run away from you, nor will I turn you down. Jacob, I love you.” Been up before, I deleted and decided to edit this. First story written back in April '09. Enjoy! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters from The Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter One: Renesmee's POV****  
**

My 7th birthday was in a few days, I was finally going to stop growing. Everything was going to change. My best friend, Jacob Black, was going to be there, and just that made it perfect. He was always there for me; I knew he always would be. Mom and Dad were always unsure about us being alone together, but Aunt Alice assured them that nothing would happen to me while I was with him. Jacob was taking me to our favorite hang out spot, Lake Pleasant. We lived in Beaver now, so the lake was only a few minutes away…by vehicle. Running, it was only a minute away. We were riding his old motorcycle that he had gotten while my mom was human. It was old and run down so we only used it for short trips for the two of us.

"Wanna go get in the water?" Jacob asked after we had settled at a near-by tree.

"Sure." I shrugged and get up to get out of my shorts and wifebeater. I snuck a look at Jacob as he too got into his swimsuit. I'd seen him plenty times in a swimsuit, without a shirt, in cut-offs; but something was off. It was different. I don't know what it was, it may have been the first time I realized just how perfect his upper body in the evening sun. The first time my heart pounded faster than ever. The first time I realized, I wanted him. I wanted Jacob Black. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was like a drug, my own personal brand of heroin.

"Ness, you alright?" he asked concerned. It took me until then to notice that he was now facing me, and only inches away.

"Uhm...yeah. I'm fine, just staring off into space again, I guess." I forced a small laugh and pulled my long bronze into a long ponytail.

"Okay then, you ready to get dunked?!" he asked laughing before picking me up off the cold sand of the shore and threw me into the freezing water. The warm arms that surrounded my body were the ones that I now wanted to hold me for forever, but I knew he'd never like me like that. No, I was just his best friend. That's all I'd ever be.

"Noo!!!" The sudden splash of cold water brought me back to the real world. When I could finally breathe, I splashed him with water too.

About an hour later, the sun began to set, and we knew it was time to go home. While I put my clothes back on, I heard Jacob sigh. He looked as though he had been staring at me when I wasn't facing him. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke first.

"Renesmee?" He used my full name just then. I knew he never used my full name unless I was in trouble, or it was something serious.

"Yes, Jacob?" I let out a small squeak that barely passed for a voice.

"Uhm, I know your birthday is coming up in a few days and I didn't know what to get you and uh……." He couldn't, or wouldn't, finish his sentence. It was obvious he didn't want to disappoint me.

"Err….that's okay Jacob. You know everyone will get me enough presents to last me a few more birthdays." I reached for his hand to show him a picture of presents piled up in the living room, and when we made contact, I felt an electric current zap through my body. It was like water meeting lightning. Opposites attract.

"No, it's not okay Nessie. I'm your best friend; I'm supposed to know exactly what to get you. I should know everything you could possibly want or have, but I don't." He was right, but I wasn't mad at him. I couldn't ever be mad at him. Not even if I wanted to be.

"You couldn't think of anything? It's easy to shop for me! You know that! The littlest things make me happy."

"Well…uhh, there is one thing I kind of wanted to give you for your birthday…but you probably don't want it."

"Well, maybe I will. You never know until to ask." I attempted to flirt and hoped it was working. I'd never had much success with boys, and Jacob meant so much to me. I wanted this, us, to be more. So much more.

"Renesmee, you have to promise if I give you this present early you won't freak out or get mad. Just listen and let me explain it after I'm done. Promise?" I thought about different presents, but couldn't think of anything.

"I pinky promise Jacob" using my "little girl" voice that I used whenever I wanted something to go my way or get my way.

He walked closer to me. Only a few inches away. I could feel his warm cinnamon breath sweep across my blush-ridden cheeks and neck. He began to control his breathing, and attempted to control his heartbeat, but he and I both knew that it wasn't going to stop beating as it was. Out of control, incredibly fast, unnatural for a wolf. His heartbeat sped up as he closed the gap between our bodies and smiled at me. He reached his hand up to my cheek and gently rubbed it with his rough thumb. His skin, barely warmer than mine, felt amazing against the heat of my cheek. Jacob carefully rested his forehead on mine and sighed. He mumbled something and closed his eyes; I followed suit. That was when everything changed.  
He lightly touched his lips to mine. He caught me by surprise and I froze for a second. He did it again then pulled back. I opened my eyes to him muttering to himself, a look of anger and frustration written across his facial features. I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. I grabbed his cheeks with one hand and brought his face to mine once more. I held him captive there for a minute before anything was said.

"Renesmee? What are you doing?" He was beyond confused, it was only obvious.

"Just wait a second." I murmured not wanting to mention how much I wanted to take him right there. How much I suddenly longed to be with him. How much I suddenly felt incomplete knowing he didn't love me like I loved him.

My body overtook my mind and I brought his face closer to mine and touched our lips together once more. It was gentle, I was telling him I wanted him. It became more urgent. Jacob froze for a minute when my tongue traced his lips, but then welcomed it to meet his. We both began breathing hard, starting to run out of breath and when we did, the smile on his face was brighter than any I've ever seen across his face.

"May I ask why you were nervous?" I asked him as we just stood in the sunset on Lake Pleasant.

"Because I thought you'd never like me that way. I was scared you'd turn me down or run away."

"Jacob Black, you will know that I will NEVER run away from you, nor will I turn you down. Jacob, I love you." I said it before I felt it, but when I said it, I felt whole. I was where I was supposed to be. With Jacob Black, forever.

"Really?" Jacob seem stunned, blinded by the statement that escaped my lips.

"Yes. I really do." I smiled, and his bright smile grew wider.

"I love you as well, Ness." He held me close and kissed the top of my head. My phone began to play my ringtone, "Untouched" by The Veronicas, so I pulled it out and answered it.

"Yeah Dad?" My father, Edward, called me probably to check on me.

_"I want you and Jacob home within the next 10 minutes. Got it? You're mother and I are going hunting and everyone else is hunting as well. We'll be out late."_ Dad's strong, stern voice came over the line.

"Sure, sure." I murmured and hung up.

"Jacob, my dad wants us home now.. We'd better go." I sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him back to his motorcycle. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing, just like he  
used to when I was a baby.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear softly, and I told him I loved him too. Nothing was going to ruin today for me. Nothing and no one would bring me down. Not even my overprotective father.

This was the best day of my existence and I was loving every minute of got home, and in his arms, we stayed together.

He was mine and I was, forever, his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Renesmee's POV**

When we got home, he helped me off the motorcycle and helped me with my stuff. He grabbed my hand and kissed me again before we walked towards the house with huge smiles plastered on our faces. As we got into the house we found a note from everyone saying that they were finishing decorating the house in Forks for the birthday party and then they were going hunting so they probably wouldn't be able to be back until late tonight which meant that Jacob and I had the house to ourselves for quite some time.

"So, what do you want to do 'til they get home Ness?" Jacob asked me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hm….I don't know, Jacob. What do _you_ feel like doing 'til they get home?" I asked him with a wide smile.

"I think I know what I want to do." He said with a gleam in his deep brown eyes and I cocked my eyebrow at him. Right when I did that, he scooped me up off the couch we were sitting on in the living room, and ran up to his room. I started laughing as he picked me and he was laughing too. I was glad Jacob was mine, I could tell he was happy too. When we got into his room he placed me on the bed and he lay down next to me on the bed that smelled like the outdoors, like my Jacob. Being able to say my Jacob was an added bonus to having him and all his Jacobness. I couldn't help but smile at my thought.

"What?" Jacob eyed me with curiosity. Instead of just telling him, I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand and showed him. He couldn't stop the smile that was being etched into his clear perfect brown skin. When I was done showing him the thought, he leaned into kiss me again, and I collapsed onto the bed. He pulled away with alarm in his eyes.

"Ness? You okay? Ness? Answer me. Please?" I guess I scared him when I collapsed. Oops.

"I'm fine Jacob. I just fainted because of your kiss." I admitted and I could feel my cheeks turn bright red. Damn human traits. He laughed at my cheeks and bent over to kiss me again. When he pulled away, I frowned. When he got off the bed I frowned even more. I wasn't having that.

"Jacob Black, where do you think you are going?" I asked him sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be with you." He said as he turned on his stereo system to play my favorite love song, "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield. I wonder if he meant to play this specific song…

"Ness, I don't know how to say this. I mean, it's not like I'm this huge romance junkie who sits around all day and watches movies on how to do this sort of thing. You know? And I don't know…I don't know…" he couldn't figure out how to say whatever he was going to say. So I spoke,

"Jake, you don't have to put on this whole production, you know? You can just come out and tell me what you're thinking. I mean, my dad could read your mind and tell me for you, but I don't think either of us would like that very much I'm guessing. Am I right?" I was right. No doubt in my mind about that one.

"Okay then Nessie. Here it goes. You know I've known you since the day you were born. And since then I've been the best friend I could ever possibly be. Well, there's a reason that I've been your best friend since your birth. I've wanted to tell you this for sometime now and I just wasn't sure how to say it. But now, I'm just going to flat out say it. Please don't get scared or run away from me. I don't know if I could take that, especially not right now."

"I promise Jacob." I wasn't quite prepared for what was coming next.

"Ness, have you ever heard anyone use the word 'imprint'?" he asked quietly.

"Uhm, no. Was I supposed too?" I lied, I'd heard Dad talk about it sometime ago, though he didn't know I heard.

"Well," Jacob continued with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "for werewolves, or shape shifters in my case. An imprint is something we do when we see someone and know at that moment we will be with them forever. Kind of like true love at first sight, and it never goes away or lessens. Like Sam and Emily, well, Sam imprinted on Emily years ago and they fell in love with each other immediately. The bond between them is indestructible in a way. It hurts them both when one of them goes away for any length of time." He paused waiting for me to say something I assume but I couldn't think of anything. Then he continued, "Another couple that are imprinted are Quil and Claire." Then my mom dropped open.

"But, Quil is 17 and Claire is only 12 and she hangs out with other boys all the time without Quil saying anything about it. How does it not bother him? And why doesn't he act like Sam does with Emily if he's so in love with Claire?" So many questions so little breath. I sighed.

"Hold on Ness. Quil hasn't told Claire that she's his imprint because he wants her to have her options. He doesn't want her to feel like she has to love him. He wants her to feel like she can love anyone. Eventually, she will see him more than just a best friend, and they will go out, get engaged, get married and all that, but for right now. He is comfortable with her hanging out with other boys. When shape shifters imprint on young children, or babies for that matter, they will grow up with their imprint. They will be like their brother, like their best friend, and eventually, their lover." He was looking at me like he'd just told me something and I wasn't getting it, though I think I understood where he was going, maybe.

"Oh, okay. Hold on Jacob, let me think about something for a minute." I couldn't believe this, what Jacob just told me. About imprinting, and how Quil was Claire's brother, then her best friend and how as time progressed, they would get together. I thought about it and then it came to me. That's how Jacob has been to me my whole life. So, did this mean I was Jacob's imprint?

"Jacob?" I called him very quietly. "I want to know something. I heard how you said that stuff about Quil and Claire and I when I thought about it, that's how you were with me. You were like a brother when I was a baby and toddler. Then as I grew you became my best friend, and now.." I lowered my voice subconsciously, "And now, we're together and I love you and you love me. So, does that mean that when you first saw me, you…you… fell in love with me?" I asked him with my eyes wide open preparing myself for his answer.

He was hesitant. "Yes Renesmee. When I first saw you, in Rosalie's arms after you'd been born, I knew right then that I loved you. I didn't care how long it took for you to grow I could wait, as long as I got you. Did you ever wonder why I was so overprotective of you when you hung out with other boys at school, or didn't like the way they looked at you, or even when I tagged along with you and your friends to the mall? It was because I didn't want you to like them. But I never told you about imprinting before because I didn't want to force you into loving me. Kind of contradicting but it's what I did, and now we're here." He came up to me and tried to hug me. I pushed away from him before he could hug me so I could sit back on his bed and think about this. He waited. I was mad at him for not telling, for keeping a secret from me for 7 years, but even through all the madness I still loved him. And I had the comfort of knowing that my love for him was not forced because he never told me about imprinting. I knew I couldn't be mad at him, whatever he did in the past, he did to protect me. And for that I loved him that much more.

After I was done thinking, I grabbed one of his huge rough hands with one of mine, and placed the other on his cheek. "Jacob, I don't care that you never told me about imprinting. I know that everything you've done in the past you did to protect me, and that makes me love you even more than I do. I'm so happy that you have always been there for and that you always will be there for me. I love you Jacob. I love you more than words can even promise or express. I'm yours and only yours forever Jacob." The words just came pouring out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them, but I felt so much better after I'd told him that I loved him and wanted to be with him forever. I showed him just how much I loved him with a picture of us happy and in love as years past by, never aging. A look of relief washed over his face, hearing these words made my Jacob smile my favorite smile. Wide, bright and ever-lasting.

"Ness, I'm so glad you aren't mad at me for keeping a secret from you. You have no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from you. As my imprint I can't deny you anything, I will give you everything you want whenever you want it. I love you too. More than all the water on the earth. I will always be by your side and I will never leave you." My heart melted when he told me he loved me. "From this point on, I am your eternal slave." He added on as he came to grab me into his arms and took my place in his bed. We cuddled like that for a few minutes, just staring into each others eyes, when he started to lean back to lay down on his bed and I only moved so that I could be laying down facing him. After we'd laid down we held each other's hands and we kissed again. I was in heaven when we kissed. We stopped so we could breathe and then kissed again. Ahhh, heaven.

"Ness, I love you." He told me one more time.

"Always and forever." I told him.

"Always and forever." He agreed. I knew that saying those 3 words would be our little thing. Next thing I knew Jacob had fallen asleep, he must have been tired from throwing me all over the place today at the lake. He looked so darned cute when he was asleep.

"Nessie, my Nessie…" He whispered in his sleep. He was dreaming of me, I would dream of him too when I fell asleep. I turned over as quietly as I could so that he was holding me and we were both facing the door. I would never be cold again, I would never need a blanket again, not as long as I had my Jacob with me. I fell asleep soon enough, wrapped up in his arms, smiling, warm and thinking of him.

I was surprised when I woke up the next morning, I looked around and saw that no one had come to look for us when they got home last night, then I faintly heard them talking downstairs telling me they'd been home for sometime. I wondered why no one checked on us. Weird. I turned to Jacob and he was still asleep next to me, he hadn't moved all night. The thought made me smile when I thought of waking up like that with him the rest of forever. I was brought of out of my trance when Jacob moved and looked at me.

"Good morning baby, I love you still." As if he could ever stop loving me, I could never get enough of him either.

" I still love you too sweetie. Always and forever?" I asked him with my famous puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't deny.

"Always and forever Renesmee." I could get used to him calling my Renesmee every one in a while, of course he could call me by anything and I'd melt at his voice.

After he said that I gave him a sweet good morning kiss. I put my hand on his cheek and he saw what I was thinking. I was thinking that everyone was downstairs and I was hungry. So we reluctantly got off the bed and put on our slippers and headed downstairs hand in hand to the living room where everyone was seated, and quiet. Uh oh, we were in trouble.

"So, Ness, Jacob, anything you two would like to tell us?" asked Gram. Here we go….

"Well," I started off, I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just blurted everything out. "Jacob and I are in love. I love him more than words can express and I know he loves me the same way too." I smiled as I said this as did Jacob. But the expressions from the audience were all sorts of different shapes. Mom, Gram, Auntie Alice looked ecstatic, Grampa, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were shocked; Auntie Rose just like plain everything, I knew he didn't like Jacob much but she loved me so I knew she'd deal with it; and then there was Dad. Dad did not seem to please about this. He grew tense and even when Mom tried to soothe him, he got up, stormed off out of the front door without a single word. Nonetheless, Jacob and I were still bombarded with a whole bunch of questions and statements that Emmett thought were funny but really weren't. Dad came back and then everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Ness, Jacob, I need to talk to you. Both. Outside now please." Wonderful, just wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Renesmee's POV**

Jacob and I followed my father outside. When Dad continued walking, we followed him, when he finally stopped walking; we stood in silence for a minute. Then Dad spoke.

"Well? What do you two have to say for yourselves? Hm?" he sounded really mad, or irritated, I couldn't really tell. I wish he wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Dad shot me a look. _Oops, sorry Dad._ He turned back to look at Jacob again.

"Well, Edward, what do you want us to tell you? Do you want us to lie about it? To think about other things when you're around? Keep it a secret only to have you find out about it later on and be even madder? What about Alice? You know she can see Ness clearer as she's grown, and she's beginning to see me in her vision, even if I am blurry. Then, there's Jasper. You know that no matter what Ness and I might do to keep it a secret that he'd been able to feel the love that Ness and I hold for each other." Jacob was rambling on about how we wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret around him or anyone else in the house for that matter.

"Jacob, I understand all this. I've had 7 years now to learn how to deal with you two. I never expected you to lie to me. And to tell you the truth, I am amazed at my self-control right now as I expect you are too." I knew I was, I had been expecting Dad to want to rip out Jacob's throat for even thinking about me that way. Dad looked at me again and growled lowly. _What Dad? Did you expect me to think you would automatically approve of this? I know how protective of me you are and I was afraid it wasn't going to be different with Jacob? How was I supposed to know that Jacob was an exception to the whole "No boys are allowed within a 50 feet radius of Ness without me there" rule?_

"Because Ness, you should know that I am your father. And all things considered I believe I am handling this rather well. You'd better believe I can rip his throat out if that's what you want?" A frightened look came over Jacob's face as he looked from me to Edward and back to me again.

"What?! NO!" Jacob and I both yelled. That was definitely not what either us of wanted at all.

"I mean, no, please don't Dad. I know you and Jacob have never gotten along easily but, please, for my sake attempt to be nice to him. You know Jacob respects me. You can read his mind remember?" I reminded him of that fact and Dad knew that he was losing this argument.

"Fine then, Renesmee. You win. As long as you are happy, I am happy. You know that. And as for Jacob, I will be nice to him." He turned to face Jacob. "I promise."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll be nice to you too. Maybe not Rosalie so much, but definitely you." We all laughed when Jacob said that. You had to admit, at Aunt Rose's expense, some of his infamous blonde jokes were funny.

"Alright you two. I have one condition. Only one. All right? This is one condition isn't such a huge deal seeing as how you two can't ever be apart now. But, as long as you're living in the house, there is no sex. I don't want to hear _any_ thoughts about it, I don't want anything to do with it. So, until you two move out, no sex. Got that?" This was said rather sternly, but I could understand where he was coming from. Nobody liked how Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were. It did get annoying.

"Sure sure," Jacob said, and I agreed with Dad's lone rule. Then Dad got a look on his face and he looked towards the house, he was listening to everyone's thoughts.

"Well, everyone seems to be thinking about what's happening out here so we had better get back and tell them." Then, Jacob, Dad and I headed back for the house. When we got back Jacob and I sat on the loveseat and looked around at everyone, well almost everyone. I'd just noticed that Seth and Leah weren't here. I'd ask about that in a minute. First,

"So, obviously everything's okay with Dad, otherwise Jacob wouldn't be sitting next to me." I smiled, and then everyone ran up to hug us. I guess they were just happy for us now, and I also found out that everyone knew about me being his imprint, but that didn't bother me. Now, my curiosity overwhelmed me.

"Wait, where are Seth and Leah?" I asked and Mom said that they had gone to the store right before me and Jacob woke up to get groceries and that they should be back soon. Right then we heard the car beep as Seth locked the doors of my Dad's Volvo and they both came into the house with armfuls of food. After they set them down they came into the living room with everyone else and then they noticed Jacob sitting with his arm around my waist. Seth smiled and gave us thumbs up while Leah looked, well, she looked like she was happy. I didn't expect that from her. I'd always known that she's had a thing for Jacob since she became a werewolf and I'd never known why he didn't go out with her, until yesterday. I guess she had come to term with the fact that Jacob would never like her more than a friend over the past 7 years. The silence that filled the room was interrupted by a loud growl from someone's stomach. Everyone turned to look at Jacob but he pointed at me and I flushed bright red. I'd forgotten how hungry I was.

"I'm guessing your hungry sweetie? Would you like me to make you some waffles or did you want to go hunting?" Mom asked me and I told her that waffles sounded fine. After breakfast, Auntie Alice told me that she wanted to take me and Jacob shopping for new outfits for my birthday party in 2 days. We ate slowly trying to avoid the trip as long as possible. Finally, there were no more waffles so me and Jacob went upstairs to shower and change. By the time I'd showered and dried off Jacob was done and changed waiting for me my bed. I told him to wait a minute while I quickly changed. I then ran into the apartment sized closet of mine and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite halter top that was yellow and my matching yellow flats. Jacob said I looked like a bumblebee, but a very cute bumblebee. So I awarded his compliment with another kiss.

"Always and forever Jacob." I whispered in his ear.

"Always and forever and ever." He told me. I smiled and kissed him again. We didn't want to keep Auntie Alice waiting so long after we took forever to eat breakfast so we headed downstairs. When we got downstairs I just barely saw that Seth was rummaging through the kitchen looking for yet another snack, and then when we turned to go into the living. I saw everyone there, but there was a new person. She was talking to my mother like they'd known each other for years but haven't spoken in so long, I saw Mom's eyes widen and mouth hang open for a second, and I guess she was looking for the right words to say to her friend. I wonder what they were talking about. Mom then composed her and turned to look at me and introduced me to her friend.

"Nessie, I'd like you to meet my old friend, Angela Webber. She has something she'd like to…explain to you." Angela, I took her hand, and I was surprised. It was cold, like my mothers, and her eyes, they weren't brown or green, or even blue for that matter, they were topaz colored like my parents too. The only difference was that she wasn't as pale as my parents or the rest of my family for that matter.

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Angela it's finally meet you. Would you rather me call you Ness?" she sounded sincere when she spoke.

"Uhm, Ness is fine. It's nice to meet you too Angela." I shook her hand and felt a shock between us and I was confused but she just smiled. I was debating about how I should feel about this. I decided I would stay undecided until I'd heard her story.

"Well then Ness. I'll start from the beginning, when I met your parents, Edward and Bella." She started. Boy, was this going to be a long story, at least I'd gotten out of my shopping trip with Auntie Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Renesmee's POV**

"Okay, sure." I agreed hesitantly.

"Okay, well I met your mother when she transferred to Forks High School in March of our junior year about 7 years ago... And the first day she was there, we met and soon became good friends. All of the boys at school had crushes on her since the first time they saw her. There was Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley. Now, Tyler Crowley is the reason your mother and father are together in my opinion. You see, one day it had just snowed and there was ice on the school parking lot. Tyler was driving his old mini-van and he lost control of his car.

His car was headed straight for Bella, now bear in mind that I had seen Edward at the other end of the parking lot, and then next thing I saw was that Edward was hovering over Bella and the side of the door on Tyler's car was bent in and his car was somewhat off the ground. I thought to myself that there was no possible way for a normal human being to get across the parking lot and stop the van and pick it up all while pushing someone out of the way in a matter of seconds.

I picked up my suspicions and went home to do some research after making sure Bella and Edward were both okay at the hospital. I went on the computer and searched for anything that could give me any tips about anything about Edward at all. I searched cold skin, gold eyes, doesn't eat, I had noted that none of the Cullen's ate at lunch, and super speed. I found different reasons from different sights and the few sites I saw the most were ones that talked about vampires, and mythical beings. I believed in ghosts, no doubt about them, but vampires I just wasn't so sure. I continued to watch them but every time I thought about them, Edward flashed a look at me but then looked away again. I didn't know what he was doing or thinking, but I thought that maybe I should be more careful with my thoughts, you just never know with some people.

During mine, Edward, Alice and Bella's senior year, something happened to Bella. Edward left with his family and told Bella that he didn't love her anymore, and for months she was by herself left in a deep deep depression and I thought she'd never come out of it. Some months later, Alice returned seeking Bella and she found her and told her that Edward was in Italy threatening to kill himself because she, she being Alice, 'saw' Bella throw herself off of a cliff in La Push and thought she was dead. Edward had told Bella before that he would not live without Bella. After all these months Bella still loved Edward, it was obvious that she could never _stop_ loving him, she and Alice flew off to Italy to save Edward.

I guess they had gotten there in time to save him from himself because here he is right now. Anyways, I had heard all this information from others, they were a bunch of rumors to them, but I wasn't so sure. When I heard that Alice had 'seen' something, I then researched that and associated it with cold skin and all that. And again, something came up having to with vampires. Then I searched something again, and added Italy. And it came up with a website about these 3 men living in Italy with the most unusual names. Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

I did an image search of them and didn't find much, so I searched regularly again, and found a description. They were described as 'pale white, cold-skinned, well-built muscled, crimson-eyed men who could move at frightening paces and one of them, Aro had an ability. I compared them to Alice and Edward and I realized that like both of them, they were pale white and cold-skinned, and like Edward they could move real fast, and then like Alice, had an ability. There were sites upon sites saying that the 3 brothers, known as the Volturi, were vampires. And then I thought about it some more as days passed.

I had come to the conclusion that if both of the families were so similar, and both of them had reasons leading them to being vampires, I decided that that was probably what the Cullen's were. It would explain the no eating thing, the cold skin and the beauty. My whole life I had believed vampires to be like Dracula, they sleep at night, they can't come out during the day and they had fangs. But the Cullen's could come out during the day obviously, and they did not have fangs from what I could tell, and I wouldn't be able to know about the sleeping thing, but judging from what looked like bags under their eyes, that they didn't sleep at night, or ever.

And I noticed that the Volturi and the Cullen's had different color eyes, but I thought they were both vampires so why the different color eyes? I had no idea." The whole time I just stared at her wide-eyed, I'd known that Mom and Dad had a troubled past, but none like this. I couldn't think of anything to say, so Angela continued. "A while later after our senior graduation, your mother told me that she and Edward were getting married and wanted me to come. I agreed, and as I always had, I was careful about my thoughts with Edward near, I was sure if Alice could see things, then Edward could have something too. I figured it was mind reading because of me mentioning his name that he'd turn to look at me quickly. The wedding was beautiful, as were the guests. I noticed that most of the guests were just as pale as Bella's new family and cold when I accidentally bumped into them too. And they're eyes were gold like the Cullen's too and not crimson like the Volturi's. I was even more curious now.

"I thought about it after the wedding at my house. I figured that if the Cullen's were vampires, and the Volturi were vampires, then the people at the wedding must have been vampires as well, but I didn't know two things. Why the different color eyes and did Bella know that Edward was a vampire? Bella and Edward had already left for their honeymoon so I couldn't very well ask her if she knew and I'd have to wait 'til she got back. A few weeks later, I'd heard that Bella and Edward were back, but Bella had contracted a rare tropical disease while away and that no one was allowed to see her, not even your Grandpa Charlie. A long while after they'd gotten back I'd heard again, that Bella was better, but she and Edward had adopted his brother's little daughter after her parents had been killed in a car accident. I was even more so inquisitive as to if Bella's sickness wasn't a sickness at all. No one knew what I was thinking about and I wasn't even sure if I was even hearing things right.

"Soon after I heard that Bella was better, my then-boyfriend Ben broke up with me. And I decided to go have sometime to myself by traveling to the one place I'd always wanted to go. Italy. When I got to Italy, I was alone and didn't know where I was going. As I drove along the countryside, and into this city about an hour and a half outside of Florence called Volterra, I saw this huge old-fashioned castle. I didn't know what it was, but I was tempted to go in and see what it was and if they had tours. I thought it may have tours of the place, as if it were a tourist spot. I was wrong.

"When I went inside, I met the receptionist, her name was Jasmine. Jasmine said she would take me to meet the owners as she could see the wonder in my eyes, but she was hesitant I thought it was weird for her to see someone come in and want to see the place. I didn't think much of it. As I went into the main room, there were 3 men sitting in thrones. Two of them had dark brown hair and pale skin, and one of them had paper white hair and was also pale white. Jasmine called their attention. She had called them by the names that I recognized as the names I'd seen when researched 'vampires in Italy'.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro seemed the most friendly as he got up out of his chair to come and greet me. Marcus seemed bored and wanted nothing to do with me. And Caius looked like he wanted to kill someone. As Aro came up to me, I could see his deep crimson eyes. As he grabbed my hand, he developed an inquisitive look upon his face. He looked like he was confused about something and trying quickly to decide what to do. He then dropped my hand and had Jasmine leave the room and go back to her duties. He then turned to me and told me that he could read my thoughts and see every thought I'd ever had. I looked at him confused. He told me that I knew their secret. That now there was a choice. I told him that I wasn't sure what he was talking about. He said that my suspicions of them and the Cullen's were right. And that there were only 2 things I could choose from. I could either die, right then and there, or I could be turned.

"When I asked him what he meant he said that anyone's who knows their secret must die or they may be changed. But they can not continue to live as humans if they know. I'll tell you, I did sure as hell not want to die. And I told Aro that he may change me as long as a few of my conditions were upheld. He agreed to hear me out as he could not let me leave here a human. I told him that I wanted to know why their eyes were crimson while the Cullen's were gold. And I told him, that if he wanted to change me, he was going to let me go free and back home when this whole thing was done. Yes, I understood things would be different. But at least I could get my stuff together and then I could leave and find a place to be with myself. It took sometime to get Aro to compromise but he eventually agreed.

"When the agreement was made, Caius's and Marcus's facial expressions both changed. Caius was excited that something 'exciting' would be happening. And Marcus looked like he was utterly confused about my decision. I told him that I made my decision based off of my knowledge that I didn't want to die so young, that it wouldn't be fair because I'd never really done anything I'd ever wanted to do. Marcus seemed to relax a little, but only the tiniest bit. Aro decided it would be best to change me in a small private room in one of the empty tower rooms. On the way up, my heart beat faster knowing that things would soon be different. It tried to pump as much blood through my system as it possibly could before it stopped beating.

"Aro warned me that the pain would be excruciating and that it would be the worst possible pain anyone could ever possibly feel. He said that it would feel like a fire was burning you from the inside out and there was no way to stop it and that the pain wouldn't stop for at least 3 days. I told him that I'd rather feel the pain for three days and then live the rest of forever than feeling pain and not being able to live the next day.

"He seemed to understand my point-of-view on the subject. When we'd reached the room, I sat down on the gold and red adorned bed that was surrounded by an antique dresser, mirror and two doors. I assume one led to the 'bathroom' and the other was a closet. When I sat down he told me why his eyes were crimson and why the Cullen's weren't. He said that the Cullen's didn't drink human blood; he said they felt like they were doing wrong by killing innocent people so they hunted animals. I thought to myself that that must've been why they could attend high school without fear of hurting humans. He explained that after feeding on so many animals, your eyes turn a gold-topaz-amber color. But if you feed on humans, you're eyes remain the same color crimson as when you were created. He warned me that my eyes would be the same color as his when I woke up and that I would feel a burning scratch in the back of my throat, which meant that I'd be thirsty. Then he told me that he'd have some human downstairs for me to feed on when I was a vampire.

"I told him that I didn't want to kill humans; I didn't want to end a human's life and have that on my conscience for the rest of eternity. I told him that I wanted to have animals to feed on, he was weary of my decision but I told him that that was what I wanted and I wasn't going to have it any other way. He then told me that I was quite stubborn and then agreed to have animals waiting for me. He then told me to lie down on the bed, and relax, and close my eyes. I did as he told me, as best I could anyways. I didn't hear him but I could feel him inhale deeply and then next thing I knew he'd bitten me and I could hear him growling as he bit me and kept his teeth there.

"When he backed away, and then I heard a loud glass shattering scream and the door close. It took me a second that I had screamed and Aro left the room. The pain I felt was beyond indescribable. The pain was so immense that I had wished I'd chosen death instead of this penalty. I felt like the fire that was coming from my throat was spreading throughout my body and it was going to engulf and burn me to death any second but it never did. After many hours of screaming I'm sure, my eyes slowly closed. The pain was still there and it hurt a lot but I became sleepy and soon I fell asleep.

"I don't know how long it was before the pain went away that I woke up. When I did wake up, I could hear everything going on. I could hear people walking up and down the hallways, and talking downstairs and I could see everything more vibrantly. Everything seemed brighter and more alive, and then I noticed something. I noticed that I couldn't feel my heart beat, and I felt the burn in the back of my throat that Aro said meant I was hungry. With inhuman speed, I got up off the bed, and then I realized I was still wearing my glasses. I took them off to experiment, and I saw that I could see everything perfectly, whereas before nothing farther than a foot from me was clear. I thought I put my glasses down gently on the dresser, but I guess I didn't because they shattered.

"I forgot about that as my throat burned even more. I ran downstairs to see if Aro had the animals for me to feed on. When I got downstairs, Aro, Marcus and Caius all looked at me with wonder. I asked them what they were staring at and they said that it had been only about a day and a half since Aro had changed me and that they weren't expecting me to be done transforming already. They also told me that I wasn't as pale as other vampires, and I said it was probably because of my tanner skin color before.

"Aro told me that he hadn't gathered my food and I told him that I felt in enough control to go out to the forest and fend for myself, and then I would go back to my home when I was done. He was unsure about letting me out in public whilst I was a newborn, so he and I made a deal that he would have someone drive me to the forest's edge so I wouldn't have to walk through the town.

"We said our good byes and I was on my way. Before I left, when I shook Aro's hand good bye something happened. I felt an electric shock in my hand and Aro felt it too. Then I reached for Marcus's hand and the same thing happened; only now I could read his mind and see everything he'd ever thought. I was confused but continued to say good bye to Caius. When I shook some of the other vampire's hands I always felt that shock as did they. When I'd gotten into the car to go to the forest, I looked back at the shocks.

"Whenever I touched someone's hand, I could see their mind but I couldn't read it unless I was touching them. I also had other abilities like being able to start fires with my mind, and my favorite as of this moment, being able to change my body into any being. That was when I realized that my ability as a newborn vampire was that whenever I touched a vampire, if they had a power, I would duplicate that power and thus, adding ability to my collection. I smiled in revelation of my new discovery.

"My first discovery was still apparent; it felt like the burning in the back of my throat would never go away. That was when we got to the forest I thanked the driver and ran into the forest. I could smell the trees, the moss, the dirt and most of all, I could smell the wildlife. The first scent I found was a small herd of deer. I followed the scent of the deer and when I found them I snuck up behind the biggest quietly. Then I snatched it and fed. The fire in my throat was slowly being put out. When I'd finished that deer, I went for another.

"After 3 deer, I went back to the castle in Volterra and saw that my rental car was still parked outside with all my stuff in it. I got in my car and drove like a maniac to get back to the airport. I bought another ticket for the first plane back home, I decided to buy first class seat only to be as far away from human blood as much as possible. I could smell it in the air, all around me. It was tempting, but I knew I couldn't and that I shouldn't, so I didn't. I got on the plane and sat as comfortably as I could with all these humans around. I still was trying to get over the fact that I was now and vampire and no longer human.

"It would take over 31 hours to get home because I had two stops on the way back to Washington. I thought I'd be able to make it, and thankfully I was. I got home packed whatever I needed and went on my way. After seven years of wandering the world, never needing sleep and eating animals whenever I could, I got bored. I decided to come back to Forks to see what had come of your parents and they're family. I heard that you guys had moved over here so I came to see Bella. Alice wasn't even expecting me to come here and drop in on your family. When I knocked at the door, and Bella opened it, she stared wide-eyed.

"When I shook her hand, I saw that she didn't know what she to think and she wondered why my eyes weren't brown anymore and why my hand didn't feel outrageously hot to her. I sat her down and explained to her what happened, only with less detail as to save time before you came downstairs. I explained things to everyone, and then I asked them something they weren't expecting.

"I asked them if Edward and Bella were your biological parents. They were surprised that I'd had my suspicions early on but they were honest when they told me that you were and that Bella had conceived you when she was human and Edward was a vampire, which made you a hybrid. They told me that they had to change Bella when you were born because Bella almost died. When I hugged Bella after she opened the door, I could see everything that had happened in the past seven years that have been different for everyone. When I shook your hand, I could see your newly formed relationship with the shape shifter, Jacob, and I also took your power. Don't worry, you still have it, everyone's power that I've taken, they still have, I've merely duplicated it. I'll show you." She rose her hand to my cheek and showed me a picture of my parents in high school when they were first going out, and then she showed me the wedding and how red Mom was when Emmett made fun of her at school. I couldn't help but laugh with Angela who laughed in remembrance.

"Ness, I've already asked your family this while you were upstairs changing, and they've agreed but I do want your approval seeing as how everyone seems to do what you want. I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I came to live here in your house with you and your family. You see, I have no where to go, and no one to be with. And since I remembered Bella and the Cullen's I thought that maybe I could stay with you guys and be part of your coven. You see, I have never been much of a person who could go without being around people that I knew. I feel like I need to be around people that I knew, and hopefully will know forever." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I hadn't noticed, but when she walked up to me, we kept walking, we walked out the back door, and now we were far in the forest, just the two of us and I was just lost in her story still. I stood there speechless for a moment before answering. I trusted her, if Mom was friends with her than she was definitely someone to have around.

"Sure, Angela. I'd love to have you around. You seem like a really cool vampire." I chuckled at my sentence. She laughed to and then we hugged and decided to race back to the house. When we got back, Alice showed Angela to her house and said that she'd have to take her shopping soon. We laughed as Alice whisked her away. When I sat back down with Jacob, he looked at me with questioning eyes. I showed him what she told me, in parts. I showed him that she was able to duplicate powers and so she had my power to, as well as the shield my mother had. He smiled as I did. He kissed me again and told me it didn't bother him that another vampire was moving in. I smiled and kissed him one more time, before I told him that this was the best birthday present I could have asked for. I loved my Jacob. Everything was wonderful and I knew nothing could go wrong. At least, I hoped. With a vampire family, you never know.


End file.
